Oscar Orcus
Summary Oscar Orcus was the Master of the Orcus Great Labyrinth, and one of the 7 Liberators who attempted to stop the mad god Ehito. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Oscar Orcus Origin: Arifureta Zero Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Liberator, Synergist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the presence of mana within a 300m radius), Transmutation (Can change ores and minerals into other things), Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Creation magic allows him to manipulate inorganic matter), Explosion Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Has enhanced vision, night vision, heat sensing, perception enhancement, and can see through anything and everything at all times), Light Manipulation, Healing, Chain Manipulation, Glyph Creation (Can make platforms of light midair), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Thread Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create portals), Time Manipulation (Created artifacts with restoration magic that restores a person backs to a prior state, restoration magic interferes with time), Water Manipulation, Petrification, Genius Intelligence, Gravity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can anchor things in space, can warp space), Dimensional Storage, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Information Analysis (Due to his glasses’ analytical abilities and his own focused analysis, Oscar is able to discern the true nature of opponents abilities), Vibration Manipulation (Can convert mana into shock-waves), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Resisted Heart's dark magic which brainwashes her opponent. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception), Heat Manipulation (His coat allows him to resist heat), and Soul Manipulation (His coat allows him to resist Laus's spirit magic) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Leviathan which is capable of creating and controlling storms. Comparable to the fake demon lord whose mana influenced the weather, creating a storm over the capital city. Even the weakest storm is 2.4 megatons) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Silver Apostles of God) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Tanked attacks from Silver Apostles of God and Leviathan) Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Onyx Boots:' An artifact which increases his leg strength exponentially, and are enchanted with wind magic to aid in his leaps. He can also use it to create mini-barriers beneath his soles, giving him platforms to leap off of in the air. *'Umbrella:' An artifact made with sealing stone and Azanthium, the hardest material in the world. The umbrella allow has various gimmicks like shooting water, ice, lightning etc. *'Combustion Blades:' Enchanted bladed weapons which can cause explosions. *'Obsidian Spectacles:' Glasses that has number of features such as releasing light, enhanced vision, night vision, sensing heat, perception enhancement, resistance to dark magic etc. It also is able to analyze his opponents and can even use them to get a bird’s-eye view of himself. It allows Oscar to see through anything and everything at all times. *'Heater Knives:' Knives which create a great amount of heat. *'Metamorph Chains:'. A chain artifact which allows Oscar to accurately transmute anything they are touching. They are a hundred meters long and float freely in the air due to gravity magic. The chains are also enchanted with spatial anchoring, which locks the chains in space. *'Silver Slate:' An artifact which can track people, and detect the presence of mana within a 300m radius. *'Sable Glove:' An artifact that was crafted from superfine threads of metal that had been enchanted with gravity magic. The threads are also made of spirit stone, so he can also control them freely. It can also convert mana into shockwaves. *'Treasure Trove:' An artifact Oscar created by imbuing a special jewel with Naiz’s spatial magic. By doing so, he’d created a pocket dimension within the jewel, which had quite a bit of space. *'Onyx Shields:' Floating shields protecting Oscar that have spatial magic portals affixed to their surfaces. Spells that hit one shield are shot back out of the corresponding portal of the other. *'Hundred Arm Asura:' A 4m golem that is equipped with 100 different enchanted, artifact-level swords. Intelligence: Genius (Oscar is a master of ancient magic and is highly intelligent. He is a genius Synergist, being the most powerful user of creation Magic of all time and having crafted a numerous variety of Artifacts, some that are even considered legendary with the most prominent being the Seven Great Labyrinths, that incorporate all the Ancient Magic of his fellow Liberators into his creations) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Creation Magic: Ancient magic which allows him to be able to imbue minerals with magic and other unique properties. The precise definition of creation magic is magic that manipulates inorganic matter. Only skilled users can use creation magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training. *'Wall Blast:' The second ability of his umbrella which utilizes a fusion of wind and fire magic to create an explosive blast. *'Genesis Torrent:' The third ability of his umbrella which unleashes a downpour of rain. *'Flash Freeze:' The fourth ability of his umbrella which freezes anything in the direction he is facing. *'White Prison:' The seventh ability of is umbrella which releases a smoke which petrifies whatever it touches. *'Thunderlord’s Judgement:' The ninth ability of his umbrella which is the strongest lightning spell. It creates concentrated balls of lightning formed at the tips of each rib of his umbrella, that traveles down the umbrella’s ribs, combining into one massive lightning sphere at its ferrule. *'Benison Aura:' The eleventh ability of his umbrella, it creates a healing spell. *'Prismatic Haze:' The twelfth ability of his umbrella, this skill lets him warp the space around the umbrella and project a field thereby making him invisible to anyone outside the umbrella. *'Spiral Blaze:' An ability which creates one of the strongest fire spells, a tornado of flames out of his umbrella. *'Shadow Knights:' Golems Oscar controls by transferring mana through his threads. The golems are made of pure azantium, and are enchanted with nearly as many spells as his umbrella. *'Omnidirectional Thread Barrier:' Metal wires that are so fine that you have to strain your eyes to even see them. He uses these threads to cut his opponents. *'Shadow Emperor— Thunder Cannon:' An ability in which Oscar’s golem raises its shield, which starts spinning and emitting sparks. Twelve massive spheres of lightning forms on the edges of the shield, then fuses together in the center. The golem then fires a beam of thunder comprised of a dozen Thunderlord’s Judgements fused together at his opponent. *'Hallowed Ground:' The strongest barrier spell known to man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Water Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Thread Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest